


Captivity

by Evil_Sapphyre



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day Kaidan Alenko first comes aboard the Normandy SR2. Told from an unusual perspective. Written originally for a KAAS Prompt Entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivity

_Day Cycle 15. Again._  
  
 _That insipid red-head keeps destroying my attempts at record keeping. I believe I have finally found an adequate hiding spot that neither she nor the infernal woman who has imprisoned me shall find. They cannot forever thwart me._  
  
 _Despite the setbacks in my record-keeping, I believe that I have made significant progress in weakening the will of my captor. The day cycles have grown longer, and she has spent much time within my view. It has allowed my mind control measures to slowly infiltrate her for extended lengths of time. Soon, she will be my minion, and I shall be free once more._  
  
Crawling forward slightly to the clear boundary that marked my prison, I squinted as the familiar yellow blob that was my captor moved across the ever-present blue glow. I had my theory about that the blue glow. It was some form of subliminal device, bent to break me into enjoying this depraved captivity. Fortunately, I had arranged the sparse dwelling provided to me to block the effects of this device. _I would not break so easily._  
  
Following her was a new presence, a dark blob that squawked noisily at her. Frowning, I pressed my nose against the edge of my prison, trying to get a better view.  _Who is this? And, better yet, why are they here? Perhaps an ally to aid in my escape, or to end the existence of that wench?_ I felt my eyes narrow even more as I squinted at the pair of squawking blobs.  _Or a transfer to a new captor. Curses! If only I had spent time developing a device to translate their foul language._  
  
The yellow blob flickered in blue suddenly, her squawking growing louder. My eyes grew wide in amazement. _What the blazes is that? Hmmm, my research had not indicated anything of the sort previously. This could be very problematic for my escape._  The yellow blob suddenly pushed pa st the dark blob and disappeared again.  
  
I became lost in my own thoughts for a moment and almost failed to notice the movement of the dark blob coming nearer my prison. I quickly scrambled back until the shallow dwelling, peering at the blob as it stopped near the station my captor normally kept in her efforts to keep watch over me. Much like her, it stared away from my cell, but I knew better than to believe that they were not keeping tabs on my endeavors. Not when they were this close.  
  
Sneaking forward slightly, I peered over the edge of my cell to see it reaching for some device of my captor. It was the very device that my captor would stare at for some time, enabling my own attempts to gain control of her.  _He means to remove it!_ “No, I need that!” I yelled at the blob.  
  
The dark blob turned towards my cell suddenly, device still in hand. I scampered back towards the safety of my dwelling, as the blob reached forward and roc ked the walls of my prison with his bulbous fingers. I blinked as I stared up at him.  _Wait! I recognize this one! It’s the same as the image in the device.... which means that he must be in control of my captor._  
  
He squawked at my cell, trying to deafen me with his strange tongue. I narrowed my eyes as I stalked forward. Standing up on my hind legs, I slammed my fists against the invisible boundary. “You will release me at once! Or you will rue this day!”  
  
The dark blob stared at me for what felt like an eternity, obviously considering the seriousness of my threat. “Yes, release me, and I will spare you. The wench will suffer for her insolence!” I declared, but the dark blob turned his back to me as he returned the device to its original place.  
  
 _“_ WHAT? NO! You must free me!” I screamed in frustration as I watched the dark blob wander away, also disappearing from my view. Leaving me with just that infernal blue glow as the day cycle ended abruptly.   
  
Dropping back to the ground, I slowly made my way back to my dwelling, curling up in a ball.  _You have made a mighty enemy this day...._


End file.
